My Home Is Where You Are
by edwardcullensfuturewife
Summary: AU. Edward never came back in New Moon. It's three years later. Bella is in her second year at Yale University. What would happen if the Cullen's end up going there also?
1. MY SOCALLED LIFE

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer does. Thank you very much. :)**

**A/N: This story is still a work in progress. I was just bored one day and started writing. So I'm not sure where I'm going with this story just yet. I'm just going to post a couple of chapter's and see if I should continue or not.**

* * *

[Third-Person POV]

Bella walked into her only class of the day and took her usual seat in the back of the classroom. She pulled out a notebook from her bag cause they would be taking notes today and she wanted to have enough to study with over the week, since she would be missing classes the rest of the week. She was going back to Forks, Washington, to visit her dad, Charlie, and her good friend, Jacob.

Bella was nervous and a little intimidated to go back to Forks, she hasn't been there in over three years, since that September that Edward left her, and said he didn't want her anymore. About a month after that happen, Bella went to live with her mother and Phil in Jacksonville, Florida. Bella and Jacob Black became best friends in that month before she left. They were always together, it was like they were joined at the hip. He helped Bella cope when Edward left. But she wasn't really ever happy. Being with Jacob numbed the pain. She was able to laugh and smile again, but once she would go home the depression would come back, along with the painful memories of Edward. There was just to much about Forks that reminded Bella of him. So that's why she left. She thought moving would be for the best. Nothing in Jacksonville would remind her of him. So, she finished her senior year there, and was accepted into Yale. So now she was in her second year of college at Yale University.

Once class was over Bella gathered her things and walked back to her dorm. She went into her room and stuffed her notes into her oversized tote she would be taking along with her and then laid it next to her suitcase.

At that moment she heard the front door being opened and closed as someone called for her, "Bella?"


	2. THE OTHER HALF

**DISCLAIMER: I wish I did own The Twilight Saga, but sadly I don't.**

**A/N: The first couple of chapters are pretty short. They'll get longer, I Promise. :) Read and review.**

**

* * *

**

**[Bella's POV]**

_At that moment she heard the front door being opened and closed as someone called for her, "Bella?"_

I opened the door to my bedroom and stepped into the commons room. "Hey Ryanne, didn't you have a class today?" I looked at the clock, "Like right now?"

She laughed, "Yes I did, but I skipped cause I wanted to take you to the airport." She sighed, "I mean, you're going to be gone for like forever! I'm going to miss you."

I laughed and hugged her, "I know, I'm going to miss you too, but it's just five days, not forever. I'll be back, I promise."

"You better, or I'll come to Forks and drag your butt back here." She gave me a mean look.

I started laughing and so did she.

Ryanne Smith is my best friend. She's my other half. We got assigned as roommates last year, and we just clicked, and been best friends ever since. She's easygoing and fun to be around. She is loud and not shy at all. She helped me bust out of my shy-zone. Now I am just as loud as her, but I would still blush when I tripped over things or nothing at all, I guess something's never change.

Ryanne stayed at the airport with me until my plane started boarding. I hugged her and told her I'll see her in five days. I got on my plane and got situated in the plane seat. I decided to listen to some music to try and calm my nerves.

I must of dozed off so far into the flight cause the next thing I remember was the attendant was saying over the intercom, "We will be landing in Port Angelas in less than 5 minutes, Please fasten your seat belt." I sighed and put on my seat belt. _"This should be fun," _I thought to myself as the plane landed.


	3. START ALL OVER, AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: So I don't really know how the weather and stuff is in New Haven, but for this story it's going to be kind of like Forks. Cloudy most of the time, with rain sometimes. Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Third Person POV]**

Edward Cullen and his family moved to New Haven. They were going to pose as college students this time, instead of high school students. They're going to live off campus, of course. Having five vampires living in dorms would be a catastrophe.

After the Cullens left Forks that September, they went to Alaska and stayed with the Denali Clan. All except Edward. Edward didn't want to be around anyone. He wanted to be alone. He left his life and heart back in Forks. Edward told Bella the most ridiculous lie and she actually believed him. He hated himself more now then ever. He broke his angel's, the only reason for his existence, heart. He left his family because he didn't want them to see him like that.

Edward also knows that he hurt his family by leaving Forks. Alice was just as close to Bella as Edward was. She loved Bella like a sister. As did Emmett. Jasper also thought of Bella as a sister, just he had to be careful around her. Esme and Carlisle saw Bella as a daughter. Rosalie... well she disliked Bella. But that was just Rosalie.

After a while, Emmett and Jasper went and hunted Edward down, with Alice's help, and dragged him back to the family. A couple of months later, they all decided it was time to relocate and start a new life. So they moved to New Haven and were going to attend Yale University.


	4. A CUP OF CHEER, THE ALICE WAY

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own The Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: I decided to post two chapters at once, since they were so small. Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Edward's POV]**

I was laying on the couch in my room thinking about her. I know I shouldn't, for it will cause me pain, but I just missed her so much. There was a part of me that just wanted to go back to her and beg for forgiveness. But there was a bigger part of me that knew she wouldn't take me back. I hurt her to much. Plus, I've been gone for over three years, most likely she's moved on. For all I know, she could be married by now. Maybe have a baby. She's probably long forgotten about me years ago.

"EDWARD!" Jasper yelled, "Dude, cut it out! Your emotions are driving me insane."

I sighed, "Sorry."

I rolled off of the couch and went to look out the window. A second later, Alice danced through my bedroom door, "I'm so excited about going to college this time." She looked at me, "Aren't you excited, Edward?"

I sighed, "Of course, don't I look excited?" I said sarcastically.

Alice raised her eyebrows at me, "Somebody is in a bad mood." She thought for a moment, "I know!" She squealed, "Lets go shopping! You need to get out of the house for awhile."

With that, she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the stairs,

"Edward and I are going shopping!" She sang, "Anyone else want to go?"

"Sorry babe, Carlisle, Esme, and I are going hunting." Jasper said as he hugged her.

"That's okay, You three have fun." She got on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Rosalie? Emmett? Want to go to the mall with us?" She asked, "Edward needs some cheering up." She pinched my cheeks like I was a little kid and smiled.

Emmett laughed, "I'm in!"

"Yeah, I'll go too." Rosalie muttered, "It's not like I got anything else to do."

"I'm driving!" Emmett yelled as he ran out the door. Alice, Rosalie, and I sighed and walked out to Emmett's Jeep and got in.


	5. TRIP DOWN MY MEMORIES PAST

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns. Not Me.**

**A/N: The next chapter will be way longer, I promise. Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

I followed Charlie as he put my suitcase in my old room. As I looked around, I noticed the wall's were a different color and the floor had carpet now.

"I'm going to take a shower," I told him. "I'll be down once I'm done."

Charlie nodded and walked out of the room and back downstairs.

I put my suitcase on the bed and unzipped it. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a plain gray t-shirt and some under garments and walked to the bathroom. I turned the water on so it could get hot and got in. I sighed as the hot water started relaxing my nerves.

As I made my way downstairs, I noticed something I didn't notice before. These walls have been painted a different color too, and the living room had different furniture in it. It looked nice, don't get me wrong, but it was different. It wasn't Charlie. He never changes anything.

"I see you've changed the place a little." I said.

Charlie looked around, "Yeah, about a year ago." He smiled, "Just thought the house could use a little change."

I stared at him, "Hmm."

Something was going on, but I just didn't know exactly what yet.

"It looks nice." I smiled. I will find out, soon.

"Uh huh," Charlie looked at the clock, "We'll be going down to La Push in about an hour. There's going to be a cookout." He stood up, "Plus Jacob's excited you're here, he has a lot to tell you." He smiled wryly at me and then started going upstairs.

I watched him as he walked upstairs thinking what Jacob had to tell me. I shook my head and plopped down on the couch. Something's changed about Charlie. And now Jacob has something to tell me. I sighed and started flipping through channels to pass the hour before we would be leaving.

Nothing was on televisioin, so I ended up turning it off about five minutes later. I was now in my old room reading. Atleast that's what I planned on doing when I came up here. But, no I was thinking about Edward. This room holds so many memories of him. I sighed and shook my head trying to get rid of the thoughts. It was ridiculous of me sitting here pining over him. He has probably forgotten about me already.

I know that I probably should hate Edward for all the pain he put me through. But I don't. I still love him as much as I did three years ago.

"Bella, you ready to go?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'll be right there."

I sighed as I grabbed my jacket and headed downstairs.


	6. 2 ANNOUNCEMENTS, AND 1 SECRET BOX LATER

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns. Not Me.**

**A/N: Here is the longer chapter, I promised. Even though Bella only stayed in Forks a month after the Cullens left, she still knows about the werewolves. And btw, the characters are a little OOC, that's why this is an AU. Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

Oh! My! Gosh! That's all I could think since I got back home. I was sitting on my bed as I listened to the music playing from the stereo in the commons area. Ryanne was exercising by dancing around like a crazy person. I always thought it was weird that she would dance to stay in shape, but after a couple of times watching her, I tried it and it's actually a lot of fun. Plus, it actually does keeps you in great shape.

I sighed and put a pillow over my head. I was still in shock from my visit to Forks. The announcements that my dad and Jacob told me kept replaying over and over in my head. Plus, the box that my dad found in my old room, as he was changing the house around. I just couldn't believe any of them. It was like from shocking to more shocking to most shocking.

Well the cookout was fun. Getting to see Jacob and the rest of the pack was great, I really missed them. I asked Jacob what it was that he wanted to tell me and he told me that he would tell me later. He just wanted to spend the night celebrating me being back. So I let the subject drop. So that night went pretty well, until we got home. That's when I found out Charlie's shocking news.

"So kid, did you have a good time?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it was really good seeing everyone again." I replied with a smile.

"That's good." Charlie looked around nervously, "So I have something I want to talk to you about." He looked at me.

I sat down in the chair, "Okay dad. What is it?"

He thought for a second before he finally said, "What do you think of The Clearwater's?"

That question confused me. "Um.. well Seth and Leah are good friends of mine, we get along great. And Sue Clearwater is really nice."

Charlie nodded, "I'm glad to hear that."

I was beyond confused at what Charlie wanted to tell me.

"Dad, what are you trying to get at?"

He took a deep breath in and let it out, "Sue Clearwater and I are engaged."

My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide.

Charlie just stared at me for a while.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

I shook my head trying to get my mind to work straight.

"You're engaged.." I said mostly to myself.

"Yes." Charlie mumbled.

"How long?"

"About 8 months."

I looked up at him. "8 months? Why didn't you tell me?"

Charlie shrugged, "I wanted to tell you in person."

Charlie sighed then, "You should come back more often, you know. There's a lot of people that miss you around here."

I looked closely at him and saw that he was frowning, "Dad, I'm so sorry. I know I don't visit much. It's just Forks holds to many memories.." I looked down at my hands and sighed, "I'll try and come visit more. So, when's the wedding?"

So that was the shocking announcement.

The more shocking announcement was Jacobs. Jacob imprinted. I was extremely happy for him when he told me that. When he told me he imprinted on Leah Clearwater, I was a little shocked, but still happy for them both. Jacob was one of my best and closest friends and Leah was a good friend and almost my step-sister. I thought it was amazing that they imprinted on each other. Then Jacob told me more shocking news.

Jacob and I were walking along the first beach at La Push. I looked up at Jacob and noticed he wouldn't look at me. "Jake? What's wrong?"

He still wouldn't look at me. "So, I have something else to tell you Bella."

"Okay, what?"

Jacob sighed. "I'm going to be a dad."

My hand went over my mouth. "Oh My Gosh! Leah's pregnant!" I muffled cause my hand was still over my mouth.

He finally looked at me, and I could see all the guilt and sadness in his eyes. I dropped my hand and hugged Jake. "That's amazing Jake! Why do you look so sad?"

"You don't understand Bella, Leah's not pregnant."

I looked up at him confused, "But you said you are going to be a dad."

Jacob nodded.

I thought about it for a while before realization hit me.

"Oh. You mean that.." I looked down and whispered the rest, "someone else is going to have a baby by you?

"Yes. I didn't mean for this to happen Bella. I only imprinted on Leah a couple of months ago." He put his head in his hands, "Before that, I was just having fun like any normal teenage boy. I went to a party and ended up hooking up with this girl from school." He looked at me, "She found out she was almost 3 month's pregnant about a month ago."

"What does Leah think about this?"

He scoffed, "She says she's okay with it. That it happened before we got together. That she understands that this girl and the baby are going to be in our life now."

"And you don't believe her?"

"No, I do believe her. I can see her thoughts when we are in wolf form remember? I would know if she was lying."

"Are you okay, Jake?"

He looked up at me, "What if I'm not a good dad, Bella?"

I laughed and hugged him. "Jacob, you're going to be an amazing dad!"

He chuckled and hugged me, "I hope you're right, Bella."

WOW. Those two announcements keep replaying over and over in my head. But the most shocking news I got over my visit to Forks was the secret box. The box that I knew nothing about. That secret box that Charlie found under a floorboard, when he was redoing the floors and putting carpet down in my old room. When Charlie handed it to me, I was kind of confused at first. Once I opened it, I didn't really think of anything. I thought he was just giving me some old pictures or something. But once I turned the first picture over, I was speechless, shocked, sad, and happy all at the same time. It was like I was on an emotional roller coaster ride. I couldn't think straight.

Once I could think clearly again, I put the lid back on the box and put it in my room. I didn't want to go through it at that moment. I decided to go through it once my dad was asleep. That way if I crumbled on the floor and started crying my eyes out, I wouldn't have to explain to my dad why I was like that.

That night, I looked through the box. The box had all of the pictures I had of him and his family, the airplane tickets that Esme and Carlisle gave me for my 18th birthday, and the CD that Edward made me. I put the CD in my stereo and listened to it that night over and over again, trying to understand why he would leave this behind, until I finally fell asleep. I came to a couple of conclusions as to why he left it behind because, one; he never thought I would find it and he didn't want anything that reminded him of me. Or two; he wanted me to find it as a remind that he still loved me all this time. He never stopped. He only left for my protection. Yeah, I was more convinced on option one. Option two was just too ridiculous.


	7. NEW PLACE, OLD FACE

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns. **

**A/N: WOW. over 2,000 hits on this story already. Thank you guys so much. You're amazing!**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'll reply once I find out how, any help? I've been trying to find out how, but I still have no clue.**

**Well here is the next chapter, read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Edward's POV]**

It was our second week here at Yale University. Jasper and I are taking courses to become a writer. Emmett's taking courses to become a fitness trainer. Alice and Rosalie are taking courses to become a teacher. We all thought we would try something new for a change.

Emmett had an evening class today and Jasper and I had one morning and one evening class. Alice and Rosalie were out shopping for they only had one class this morning. Emmett, Jasper, and I walking onto the campus about an half hour earlier than our evening classes started. So we decided to just walk around and waste time.

There was a couple of people walking around, some of them were running to class late. We ended up sitting down on a outside table after a couple of minutes.

_"AH! There they are. They're so hot!"_I looked around to see who was thinking that. I saw a girl with long, wavy blonde hair sitting a couple of tables down staring our way.

_"I wonder what their name's are. I wonder if they have girlfriends." _She looked down at the notebook that was in front of her and sighed. _"Look at them," _She looked up at us again, _"I bet they are very good kissers."_

I chuckled. Emmett and Jasper looked around as Emmett asked, "What are you laughing about dude?"

I nodded at the blonde girl, "She's thinking what we kiss like."

Emmett and Jasper looked over at her, Jasper shook his head, "Yeah, I can feel the lust coming off of her."

Emmett smiled, "Time for some fun."

We stared at him, "Fun?"

He laughed, "Watch and Learn my brothers."

Emmett laughed as he got up and walked over to the blonde girl's table.

_"Be sexy. Do the sexy walk."_ He was saying in his mind.

I laughed as we watched and listen.

"Hey." We heard Emmett say.

The blonde girl looked up and gasped. "H..H..Hi."

_"OH MY GOSH! One of them is talking to me! Breathe Ry, Breathe." _She was thinking. Emmett was laughing in his head.

"Mind if I sit?" Emmett asked.

"No, go ahead." She said pointing at the seat in front of her. Emmett sat down.

"So, how has your day been?"

Ry, I guess that was her name, smiled, "Amazing!" She stared at Emmett for a while before she shook her head, "And yours?"

_"Edward, tell Jasper this is payback for breaking my A Walk To Remember DVD."_ He said in his mind as he laughed.

"Great." Emmett smiled. "I came over her to tell you that, that blonde dude behind me," He pointed at Jasper, "He wanted me to come over here and see if he could get your number. He has a huge crush on you."

I bust out laughing as Jasper's eye went wide.

_"Emmett is so dead when we get home!"_ Jasper thought.

Ry looked at Jasper then back at Emmett, "R..R..Really?" Ry's eyes were huge in shock.

Emmett smiled and nodded.

I had to block out her thoughts after a second, they went from screaming to her picturing Jasper and her making out in her room.

As Ry was writing her number down on a piece of paper, I turned back to Jasper. I decided to play along.

"I see how it is Jasper. You tell Emmett you have a crush on her but not me! UGH!" I threw my hands up as a dramatic effect. Then started laughing hard.

Jasper was staring daggers at me.

That's when I heard that voice that I missed for the past three years. "Emmett?"

Jasper's and my head snapped over toward were Emmett was fast. He was just staring wide-eye at the girl standing beside Ry. Then he whispered, "Bella?"


	8. NOT THE SAME GIRL

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer owns. **

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and for reading everyone. **

**Right now I am replying back to reviews, but I thought I would post the next chapter.**

**So here it is. Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

_That's when I heard that voice that I missed for the past three years. "Emmett?"_

_Jasper's and my head snapped over toward were Emmett was fast. He was just staring wide-eye at the girl standing beside Ry. Then he whispered, "Bella?"_

I stared at Emmett for a second then closed my eyes. _"This isn't real. I'm probably just seeing things," _I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly then I opened my eyes. There he was, still staring at me like he thought he was seeing things too.

"Bella? You okay?" Ryanne asked.

I looked at Ryanne, "Yeah I'm fine. Just.. Okay don't think I'm crazy or anything but," I pointed to where Emmett was standing, "Can you see him too?"

Ryanne looked over at where I was pointing and then back at me. She was quiet for a second then bust out laughing. "What? You think he's a ghost or something?" She said between laughs. "Of course I can see him. Oh, and I can't think you're crazy, because I already know you are."

I rolled my eyes at her. "So how do you two know each other?" I asked as I pointed from her to Emmett.

I couldn't help but notice Emmett grimaced as I asked that.

"Oh, um, well we really don't know each other, actually." She said. "He just came over here to tell me that his blonde friend over there wanted my number." She pointed. I looked over where she was pointing towards and saw Jasper and Edward staring with wide eyes this way.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I stared back at Emmett. "Oh really?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

Emmett winced, "Bella, I was just.. uhm.. I.."

"Why would you do that Emmett?"

Emmett sighed, "I'm sorry."

I shook my head, "Yeah, whatever." I grabbed Ryanne's hand, "Come on let's go, we're going to be late for class."

Ryanne stumbled behind me, looking very confused, as I pulled her into the building.

"What was that about?" She finally asked.

"Nothing. Guys are just jerks. I'll see you after our classes are over, okay?"

She nodded, "Okay." She walked into her class and I walked towards mine.

I sat down in my regular seat and took deep breathes. I was still kind of pissed off at what happened. _"What the heck were they doing here anyways?" _I thought to myself.

When I was finally calm enough, I dug in my bag and took out my notes for this class and started looking over them.

"Mind if I sit here?" I heard someone ask. I looked up and saw Jasper pointing to the seat next to mine.

I shook my head, "No, go ahead." I looked back down at my notes.

I heard Jasper sigh, "Bella, I'm sorry."

I looked up at him, "Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

Jasper chuckled, "Well that's not actually true. Emmett was getting payback on me cause I accidentally broke his A Walk To Remember DVD."

I stared at Jasper in disbelief. "Emmett owns that DVD?"

Jasper nodded, "And he forces us to watch it a lot. Well he did, until I broke it."

"I'm kind of thinking you broke it on perpuse now."

Jasper smiled. I laughed.

"Well I forgive you. And Emmett too, I guess. And I'm sorry I got overly mad." I shrugged, "I just don't like it when people try to hurt my friends."

Jasper nodded, "I know, Bella. I'll kick Emmett's butt once we get home for you."

I laughed, "Thanks Jasper."

Class went by fast once it started. I started putting my notes back into my bag and got out of my chair.

"It was good to see you again, Bella." Jasper said as he picked up his books.

I looked at him and smiled, "Same here."

"You know, Alice would be happy to see you also."

"Is she here too?" I asked as I slung my bag over my shoulder.

He shook his head, "No, not right now. Her and Rosalie are shopping, they only had a morning class today."

"Oh." I said as we started walking out of the classroom, "Well maybe I'll see her tomorrow then."

Jasper was about to reply when his phone started ringing. We stopped walking as he pulled his phone out, looked at the screen, then answered it.

"Alice." He said.

Jasper chuckled, "Okay, hang on. I'll ask her."

He looked at me, "Alice wants to know if you're busy tonight?"

I thought for a second, "Um, I don't know. Why?"

"She wants you to come over and visit."

I bit my bottom lip, "I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Jasper listened to what Alice was saying for a second then pointed the phone toward me. "She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone, "Hi Alice."

"Bella! You have to come visit. It's not fair that Jasper and them got to see you today and I didn't."

"Uh.. Alice, I don't know.."

"Please, Bella."

I sighed, "Fine. But I have to go put my stuff up and change first."

"Great! Jasper, Edward, and Emmett will just go with you to where you live. Okay? That way you can just ride with them here."

"Uh, I think I'll just follow them in my car. That way I can bring myself home and no one will have to go out of there way to bring me back."

"Okay, but you'll stay for dinner right? Esme missed cooking for you."

I laughed, "Sure, sure. See you later Alice."

I handed the phone back to Jasper.

He talked to Alice for a second more and then hung up.

Jasper laughed, "Okay, we have orders to follow you. So lead the way."

"I need to find Ryanne first and tell her."

Jasper laughed and pointed behind me.

I turned around confused and saw that Ryanne was leaning against one wall and Emmett and Edward was leaning on the other wall, all staring at Jasper and I.

I blushed. "Oh." I muttered. "Okay then."

I heard Emmett chuckle as I walked over to Ryanne, "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it." Ryanne laughed, "Come on, I'm going back to the dorm too."

She linked her arm in mine and we started walking toward our building.

She looked behind us at Jasper, Edward, and Emmett following and then whispered, "I can't believe you know them, they're all so hot!"

"Uh huh, you know they probably heard you."

She gaped at me and then blushed, "Great."

I laughed.


	9. HOW WE MET, SORT OF

**DISCLAIMER: By now, I think you should know that SM owns. Not me.**

**A/N: Just to clear something up, Bella and Edward haven't even talked yet.**

**So no she hasn't forgave him that easy.**

**Anyway, thank you to everyone that reviewed. Y'all are amazing.**

**Here is the next chapter. Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Edward's POV]**

The walk to Bella and Ryanne's building was quiet. Ryanne kept looking back at us, to make sure that we were still behind them or just to stare at us.

We just finished walking up the stairs to the second floor when Emmett decided to end the silence.

"Bella, are you still mad at me?" Emmett asked.

Bella shook her head but didn't look back.

"That's great! Because I want to do this." Before Bella could turn around and see what he meant by that, She was scooped up in a tight bear hug. "I missed you so much!"

Ryanne, Jasper, and I started laughing.

"Em.. Can't.. Breathe." Bella choked out.

He put her down, "Sorry Bella."

Bella laughed, "I missed you too, Emmett."

Once we got to their room, Ryanne unlocked the door and then opened it.

We walked in after Bella and Ryanne.

"Wow, nice place." Emmett commented.

"Thanks" Bella and Ryanne said at the same time.

They looked at each other and laughed.

Bella shook her head, "So, I'm going to go change. Make yourselves at home."

Bella walked over to Ryanne and whispered, "Behave." Bella winked at her and went into her room and closed the door behind her.

Ryanne laughed and sat down on one of the chairs.

"So, we haven't been officially introduced. I'm Ryanne. And y'all are?"

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett." I said as I pointed to them.

Ryanne smiled, "It's nice to meet you all."

_"Gorgeous gods of my fantasies." _She thought to herself.

"You too." I said, as I tried to block out her thoughts.

"So how do yall know Bella?" She asked.

"How do you know Bella?" Emmett question her.

"Bella and I met last year. We got assigned as roommates and we became best friends."

"That's cool." Jasper said.

"Yeah, so you never said how you and Bella met."

_"What should we say?"_ Emmett and Jasper asked in their minds.

I thought for a second, "Uh, We met Bella when she moved to Forks."

Ryanne nodded, "Oh, that's cool."

Bella walks out of her room.

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"We're just talking about how we met you." Ryanne said.

"Oh." Bella frowned a little.

She sighed, "So, uhm, we probably should get going."

"Yeah." Emmett said, as we all got up.

Bella went over and hugged Ryanne then grabbed her jacket. "I'll see you later tonight." She told Ryanne.

"Have fun."

Bella nodded and waved as we all walked out the door.

As we were walking out of Bella's building someone yelled for her.

"Bella!"

We all turned toward the way the voice came from. I noticed Bella frowned when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hey Chris."

Chris came up to where Bella was standing and smiled at her.

"What are you up to tonight, Bella?"

"Uh, just going to go visit some, uhm, old friends."

"That sucks," Chris looked down and mumbled to low for Bella to hear.

Chris looked up and smiled at Bella, "How about when you get back you come by and visit me?"

I block out Chris's thoughts about Bella before I ended up hurting him.

Bella chuckled, "Sorry Chris, I really don't think my boyfriend would like that so much."

_"Boyfriend?"_ Jasper, Emmett, and I thought.

_"Crap, boyfriend. I still remember the last time when I messed with a taken chick."_ Chris thought.

"Oh, right. Uhm, I'll see you later Bella." Chris said before he waved and left.

I heard Bella sigh in relief as she started walking towards the parking lot.

Emmett, Jasper, and I all followed.

Emmett caught up to Bella so he was walking by her side. "So, who was that?" Emmett asked.

Bella looked up at him and sighed, "The Mike Newton of College."

Emmett laughed.

Bella started walking up to a car, pulling her keys out of her jean pocket.

"I'm riding with Bella." Emmett said as he grabbed the keys from her, "I'll drive."

He said as he ran human speed to the drivers side.

Bella laughed and went to the passenger side. "Fine, but only since I have no clue how to get there. And besides I couldn't keep up with the way y'all drive anyway."

She smiled and got in.

Emmett laughed, "Meet you two there." He said to Jasper and I before he got in the car.


	10. I MISSED YOU

**DISCLAIMER: By now, I think you should know that SM owns. **

**A/N: ****WARNING: Rosalie is OOC in this chapter and basically this whole story. So get use to it. **

**You'll understand why in future chapters.**

**Read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

Once we pulled up to their house, the door was open and I was yanked out just as fast.

"Oh Bella! Bella! Bella!"

Alice sang as she hugged me and jumped up and down like a little kid.

I laughed, "Alice! Alice! Alice!"

Alice smiled up at me. "I missed you so much!"

She hugged me again before she started pulling me toward the house.

"We have so much catching up to do."

Once we reached the door, Alice opened it and pulled me in. I took my jacket off and hung it up.

"Oh my gosh! What happen?" Alice asked as she grabbed my arm, looking at the scar.

"Um," I shrugged, "Motorcycle accident."

Alice raised her eyebrows at me but didn't say anything.

She pulled me into the living room where everyone was.

"Bella." Esme said as she came and hugged me gently. "We've missed you."

Carlisle hugged me next. I smiled at them, "I've missed y'all too."

I noticed Rosalie leaning against the wall. I smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over and hugged me.

"It's good to see you, Bella."

I was shocked. Rosalie has always disliked me. She stayed away from me and barely ever talked to me when the Cullens lived in Forks. So her actually hugging me and talking to me was very shocking. I noticed everyone else was just as shock as I was, except for Alice. Of course. She probably seen this already.

I smiled, "It's good to see you too."

Alice clapped and pulled me toward one of the couches.

"So, how have you been? How's Charlie? And Renee?"

I laughed. "I'm good. Renee is fine. Uhm, Charlie is great. He's engaged."

"Engaged? Aww that's great!" Esme smiled.

"So, how are you liking college, Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"I like college, most of the time."

"What are you studying to be?" Esme question.

"Uh, I'm leaning toward either an English Teacher or a writer. But I'm still undecided right now."

Conversation went on for a little bit longer, then Carlisle and Esme excused themselves.

Alice looked at me, "So, since when do you ride motorcycles?"

"Motorcycles?" Rosalie, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett said at the same time, turning and staring at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "It was a long time ago."

"Bella, you know how to ride a motorcycle?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

I sighed, "No not really. Uhm, a friend was teaching me, but I ended up getting hurt, plus I moved, so I never got to finish."

"Well, that's good. Cause motorcycles are dangerous." Alice said.

I looked at Alice and laughed. "Right."

Alice laughed and hugged me.

"So, Bella." Emmett said.

I looked at him. "So, Emmett."

"Tell us about your boyfriend."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "What boyfriend?"

Emmetts eyes went wide, "You have more then one?"

I laughed, "No. No, I don't have one."

"But you told that Chris guy that you did."

"Oh, I just told him that so he would leave me alone."

Alice looked at me with an evil grin, "So, you're single?"

I gulped, "Mhm."

Alice clapped, "Yay!"

Alice looked at Rosalie and I noticed that she had the same evil grin on her face.

I bit my bottom lip, "Uhm, wow. Look at the time," I pretended to have a watch on as I looked at my wrist. "I should get going."

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett laughed.

"But Bella, you promised to stay for dinner." Alice gave me her puppy-dog face. "Esme's already making it."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll stay." I crossed my arms over my chest, "But whatever you two are planning, keep me out of it."

Alice and Rosalie smiled.

"Don't worry Bella, you wont have to do a thing. We'll take care of it." Rosalie said as she winked.

"Great." I said with a pout.

**[Alice's POV]**

Rosalie and I were in the kitchen with Bella as she at her dinner. I told the guys to stay out of the kitchen so that Rosalie and I could have some girl talk with Bella.

"So, Bella how's life?" I smiled at her.

Bella smiled back, "It's good."

"Just good?" Rosalie asked.

Bella nodded, "Mhm."

"Not great?" I questioned.

Bella sighed, "Okay, what's going on? What are you two up to?"

I sighed and decided to tell her part of the truth. "We haven't seen you in over three years, we just want to know what you've been up to."

_"And see if you're still in love with Edward." _I added in my mind.

"Oh." Bella said. "You could of just asked, you know."

"Okay, so Bella what have you been up to since we last seen you?" Rosalie asked.

"Tell us everything." I added.

Bella smiled, "Well, about a month after y'all left I went to live with my mom." Bella looked down at her plate, "Uhm, I finished my senior year there. Then got accepted to Yale. So now I'm in my second year of college."

"You left Forks?" I asked her.

Bella nodded.

"What about Charlie?"

Bella frowned, "He understood why I didn't want to stay in Forks."

We stayed away from that topic the rest of the conversation.

Rosalie and I were trying to figure out Bella's feelings without being to obvious.

"So, do you like anyone these days?" Rosalie asked Bella.

Bella shrugged, "I don't know."

I sighed, we weren't getting anywhere. So, I decided just to ask.

"Bella, do you still love Edward?"

Bella stared at me for a while before she answered. "Uhm, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." Rosalie stated.

Bella sighed, "I don't see how it does."

"Well, I don't see how you think it doesn't matter."

Bella frowned, "Edward doesn't love me. So that's how it doesn't matter whether I love him or not."

Rosalie chuckled, "Edward doesn't love you? Right. That's funny. Who told you that?"

Bella's frown deepened. "He did."

Rosalie stared at her, "What? When?"

"That's why he left. Because he didn't want me anymore." Bella whispered.

I could tell Rosalie was mad. "I'm going to kill him! How could he!" Rosalie got up and started toward the living room, I grabbed her before she could make it. I whispered so only Rosalie could hear.

"Rosalie calm down. Even if I don't agree with what he said, Edward did what he had to for Bella to let him go."

"You knew what he said?"

I nodded, "Yes and now that Bella is back in our lives, we need to find a way to get Edward and her to get back together, and if you kill Edward right now, we will never be able to get our little sister back."

Rosalie huffed, "Fine, I'll kill him later. But Edward's going to have to tell her the truth, soon."

"We'll just have to find a way to get them alone, so they can talk."

Rosalie nodded.


	11. THE TRUTH

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns.**

**A/N: warning: this chapter has some spoilers for the end of new moon. So if you haven't read that far, which most of you probably have already, you might not want to read until you finish.  
Anyway, enjoy.  
read and review. (:**

**

* * *

**

**[Alice's POV]**

We were all in the living room, watching Emmett and Jasper play video games. When Bella looked at the clock.  
"So, I really should get back, I have morning classes tomorrow." Bella said as she got up.  
"Do you want someone to drive you? It's really dark and you shouldn't be driving by yourself." I asked her.  
Bella smiled, "No it's fine. I can take care of myself."  
We all stared at her.  
Bella looked confused, "What?"  
Emmett started laughing, "You can take care of yourself?"  
Bella pouted, "I can."  
Emmett grinned evilly.  
I closed my eyes to see what Emmett was up too.  
I gasped, "Emmett don't you dare!"  
"To late!" Emmett yelled as he playfully tackled Bella.  
Bella squealed. Everyone laughed.  
Emmett got up and helped Bella up. "I thought you said you could take care of yourself?" Emmett smirked.  
Bella rolled her eyes, "You know what I meant."  
"I still think someone should drive you, Bella. You might miss the turn and get lost." I said.  
Bella huffed, "Fine."  
_"Edward go with her. You two need to talk."_ I told him in my mind.  
He looked at me and nodded.  
"I'll drive you, Bella." Edward told her.  
Bella's eyes went wide.  
"If that's okay with you." He added quickly.  
Bella smiled a little, "Sure, it's fine."

****

[Edward's POV]

Bella was staring out the window, on the drive back to her dorm, with this confused look on her face. I was trying to think of what to say to her. She barely spoke to me at all today. I didn't know if it was because she hated me for leaving her years ago, or if she just didn't know what to say either. How I wish I could read her mind right now. The silence was torture.

"Bella?"  
She looked at me, "Yeah?"  
"What are you confused about?"  
"Oh, uhm." She looked down at her hands, "It's nothing, really."  
I sighed, "Please tell me."  
Bella looked up at me then stared back out the window.  
It was silent for a second.  
"Why did you leave that box in my room?"  
I was puzzled by what she just asked, "What box?"  
"Charlie found this box under a floorboard in my room, and it had all the pictures I had of you and your family, and the plane tickets, and the CD that I got on my eighteenth birthday in it." Bella looked up at me, "Didn't you put it there?"  
Now I knew what she was talking about. That day that I left her I went back to her room to take everything that would remind her of me, or my family. I promised her it would be like I never existed, but I couldn't take those things from her, so I hid them. So that there was always a part of me there with her, and maybe, just maybe, she would find them one day and remember me.  
I smiled a little at her, "Yes, I did."  
"Why?" She asked as I parked in the parking lot of the school. I turned the car off and then turned in the seat to look at her.  
"I didn't want you to forget me, Bella. I always wanted there to be a part of me with you."  
Bella looked down and shook her head, "I.. I don't understand."  
I put my finger under her chin and raised her head so she was looking at me.  
"I love you, Bella. I never stopped."  
"But you said y-you didn't want me."  
I frowned, "I'm a good liar, Bella, I have to be."  
Bella froze. I gently shook her trying to loosen her pose, "Let me finish. When we were in the forest, when I was telling you goodbye --"  
Bella still didn't move. She was just staring at me, waiting.  
"You weren't going to let go, I could see that. I didn't want to do it -- but I knew that if I couldn't convince you that I didn't love you anymore, it would just take you that much longer to get on with your life. I hoped that, if you thought I _had_ moved on, so would you."  
"A clean break," Bella whispered through unmoving lips.  
"Exactly. But I never imagined it would be so easy to do! I thought it would be next to impossible -- that you would be so sure of the truth that I would have to lie through my teeth for hours. I lied, and I'm so sorry."  
And then Bella started to cry. She shook her head while the tears continued to ooze from the corners of her eyes.  
"You don't believe me, do you?" I whispered.

"Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there was stars -- points of light and reason. ...And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything."  
Bella just stared at me with wide, teary eyes.  
I cupped her face in my hands and gently wiped away the tears that escaped with my thumbs.

After a while, Bella pulled back.  
"Uhm, I should go inside." She whispered as she put her hand on the door handle.  
I took a deep unnecessary breathe and then nodded, "Sure."  
I took the key out of the ignition and held it out to her. "Here's your key."  
She turned to get them but then stopped. "How are you going to get home?"  
I smirked at her, "I'm a fast runner."  
"Right." Bella chuckled and took the key. "Uh, thanks for bringing me home."  
I nodded, "Anytime."  
I got out of the car and was opening Bella's door before she knew it.  
"Oh." Bella gasped.  
I chuckled, "Sorry."  
Bella smiled a little, "It's fine."  
Bella stepped out of the car and I closed her door.  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your building."  
"You don't have to do that, Edward. I'll be fine."  
I smiled at her, "I want to."  
Bella nodded, "Okay."

We walked to her building in silence. Once we got there Bella turned around to look at me.  
"Edward, I.. uhm. What.. It's just.."  
I put a finger over her lips to stop her. "Bella, It's fine. You don't have to say anything."  
Bella sighed and nodded.  
She started to turn around but then she looked at me, "I really missed you, Edward." With that she turned around and walked into her building.  
"I love you, Bella." I said to low for anyone to hear.

Once I got home and went inside everyone was there staring at me. I could tell from their thoughts, that Alice has already told them what had happened.

"You just have to give her time, Edward." Esme said.  
I nodded, "I'm going to go hunting."  
I ran out the back doors and into the forest before anyone could say anything.


	12. I LOVE YOU

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns.**

**A/N: this chapter and the epilogue is all that's left of this story.  
I know it's a pretty short story but I decided to end it cause I'm running out on idea's for it.  
So, if you have any questions about this story, don't hesitate to ask.  
Read and review. (:**

**

* * *

**

**[Bella's POV]**

The next morning I woke up to a loud banging noise on my bedroom door, followed by someone yelling.

Bang, bang, bang. "BELLA!"

I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head trying to drown out the noise. "Go away!"

Bang, bang, bang. "Bella, we're going to be late for class!" Then I heard Ryanne trying to turn the door handle, "Unlock your door."

"Ry, I'm not going today." I muffled from under the pillow.

"WHAT? Why not? Are you sick?"

"No, I'm just not going."

Bang, bang, bang. "Bella!"

"I'll see you after class." I said as I pulled another pillow over my head.

Eventually, it went quiet. I sighed and went back to sleep.

A couple of hours later, I was awake but still laying in my bed. I didn't sleep very well because most of the night I was either crying or confused or happy, cause all I could think about was what Edward said last night. He still loved me. I didn't know what to believe. He could be lying again. I mean after all he is a vampire, and like he said "vampires are great liars, they have to be."

I shook my head trying to think about something else, I didn't want to go through that emotional roller coaster again. I sat up and stretched my arms above my head then I fumbled out of bed. I knew I would have to face him sooner or later. Right now, I didn't know what to say. So I picked later.

**-A week later-  
**

It was a Friday and I didn't have any classes today. It was a little after noon before I woke up, having stayed up most of the night helping Ryanne finish an essay she forgot was due today for one of her classes.  
After I showered and got dressed, I decided to go grab something to eat. I grabbed my keys and headed down to the parking lot. When I got there I saw someone leaning against my car. As I got closer I noticed who it was.

"Hi Bella."

"Hi Rosalie." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Alice saw that you were about to go get something to eat, so I thought I would join you." She smiled.

"Oh. Okay then."

I went around to the driver side and unlocked the door. I opened the door and pressed the button to unlock the rest of the doors so Rosalie could get in.

After that night that Edward told me the truth on why he left and how he still loved me, I thought it would be a little awkward around the Cullens, especially Edward. Because I didn't say anything back. I was shocked and I didn't really know what to believe. Well, I didn't then, I do now. I believe Edward. I believed that he loves me, that he never stopped.

I avoided them the day after that, or at least I tried. Alice ended up coming over to the dorm that afternoon. Supposedly, she was there to make sure I was okay. Since Jasper is in a class of mine, he told her I wasn't there. So she thought maybe I was sick or something. But of course I didn't fall for that story. I knew she knew I wasn't sick. She was a psychic after all. After I told her I was fine a couple of times, she invited me to go to the mall with her and Rosalie. I was hesitant at first but then she gave me the puppy dog face, so I agreed.

After we got done shopping, they dragged me back to their house for a movie night. I was kind of nerves to see Edward. It wasn't that I didn't love him. I did, very much. It's just my thoughts were all jumbled up and I didn't know what to think. I believe Edward now. That's one thing I did know. But my fear was keeping me from telling him. What if he left me again? I'm not sure I could handle that.

Movie night went great. It wasn't awkward between Edward and I at all. It was a fun night. I really missed hanging out with them. It was like old times.

Rosalie and I pulled up at McDonalds, where I decided to eat. We got out and I order my food and settled into one of the booths. We didn't talk much as I was eating. When I was almost finished, I looked up at Rosalie and noticed she looked like she wanted to say something, but wasn't quite sure how to say it.

"Go ahead." I said.  
She looked up at me, "Huh?"  
"You have something to tell me don't you? I mean, why else would you have come to get something to eat with me? It's quite boring. So I just guessed you had a reason for coming along."

She sighed, "Yeah, I do have a reason."  
I nodded my head for her to continue.  
"Bella," She looked down at the table, "I just want my family back."  
That confused me. "Do you want me to take you home then? Maybe their classes are out by now."  
Rosalie scoffed. "You don't understand, Bella."  
"Rosalie, then what do you mean?"

She looked at me and shrugged, "I want my whole family back. We all do actually. You're part of our family Bella."  
"Oh." I didn't know what else to say. I was shocked and a little overwhelmed. Rosalie, the one Cullen that strongly disliked me and wasn't scared to let me know it when we all lived in Forks, just called me part of her family. Wow.  
I smiled at her. "I want my family back too."

She smiled.

Rosalie and I arrived at the Cullen's house before anyone else. Carlisle and Esme were the only two there. Once we were inside Esme came into the living room.  
"Bella." She walked over and hugged me. "It's good to see you again.  
"Same here." I smiled at her.  
She smiled then looked at Rosalie, "Where is everyone else?"  
"They're still in class. I didn't go to my afternoon classes today."  
Esme looked at her disappointingly. "It's not good to skip class, Rosalie."  
Rosalie nodded, "I know, but I really had to talk to Bella. It was very important."  
Rosalie smiled at me and I smiled back.  
Esme looked at the both of us, "What's going on?"  
"Our whole family is finally back together." Rosalie stated.  
Hope reflected in Esme's eyes as she looked at me, "Really?" She asked.  
I smiled, "Yes. I-If you'll have me back."  
That second I was wrapped in a tight yet gentle hug with Esme and Rosalie.  
"Of course Bella."  
Just then Carlisle walked downstairs. "Welcome home, Bella." I smiled at him. "It's good to be home.

A couple seconds later, I was pulled outside by Rosalie.  
"Where are we going?"  
Just as I asked I saw a yellow Porche pulling in front of the house.  
Alice was the only one to get out. Once she was out she ran up to were Rosalie and I were standing and threw her arms around me. "Bella! Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! Eep!"  
At first I was really confused as to what she meant but then I remembered psychic. Of course, Alice would of seen this. I laughed and hugged her back.  
"I'm happy too, Alice."

She smiled and then turned around and hugged Rosalie. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"  
Rosalie laughed and hugged her back. "Of course."  
All three of us was laughing that we didn't notice when Edward, Emmett, and Jasper pulled up. Well I didn't, Alice and Rosalie probably did, since they have super hearing and all, but didn't say anything about it.  
"What's going on?" I heard someone ask from behind.  
I gasped and turned around quickly almost tripping on my own feet but Alice steadied me. "Careful Bella."  
Of course, Emmett started laughing. I blushed and looked down, "Thanks."  
Rosalie slapped Emmett over the head, which shut him up quickly. I threw her a thank you smile. Rosalie smiled and nodded. "Okay, Bella need to talk to Edward so everyone else go inside." She said as she grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled him toward the door.  
Alice quickly hugged me before her and Jasper disappeared inside also.

I looked up at Edward who was staring at me curiously. We stayed that way for a couple of seconds just staring at each other. Then Edward shook his head. "Alice and Rosalie both are blocking their thoughts. Is everything okay?"  
I smiled at him, "Everything's fine." I said as I went and sat down on the side of the porch.  
Edward sat down next to me. "Then what's going on?"  
"Uhm, There is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Uh, well...," I looked down at my hands. I didn't know how to say it. What if he didn't want me back anymore. I mean it's been over a week since he told me he still loved me. He could of changed his mind by then.  
"Bella?" Edward said in a wary voice.  
I looked up at him. There was confusion and guilt in his eyes. I didn't understand why he would feel guilty for, so I was just about to ask him but he spoke first.  
"Bella, If this is about what I said last week, I uhm..," He shook his head, "I'm sorry."  
That made me confused, "Why are you sorry?"  
He looked at me, "I didn't say it to make you feel like you had to say something back. Or anything. I just needed you to know the truth." He sighed and looked down at his hands, "I understand if you don't love me or want me anymore, Bella. I know that I hurt you, and I'm really sorry about that. I'll never forgive myself for leaving you in the-"  
I kissed him. I didn't let him finish that sentence. Once I pulled back, I rested my forehead against his. "I love you, Edward."  
"I love you too, Bella."

That night I decided to stay the night over at the Cullens. Edward followed me back to the college, so that I could leave my car there and get some clean clothes and other belonging that I would need. Ryanne was at the dorm when Edward and I went up so I told her about my plans. She looked from me to Edward a couple of times and then smiled. "Have fun."

Edward and I was in his room, laying on the bed that Jasper and Alice set up while Edward and I were at my dorm getting my things.  
While we were talking I just blurted out, "I want to finish college. Well, at least this year."  
Edward looked at me with confusion in his eyes.  
"Well I just thought that since you and I are back together, that I would be changed soon." I explained.  
Edward's eyes went hard, "Bella. Just because you and I are together doesn't mean that you have to be changed. I'm perfectly fine and happy with you being human."  
I shook my head, "I'm not." I looked at him, "I want to be with you forever, Edward."  
Edward sighed but nodded. "Okay."  
"But I want to finish this year of college before I'm changed. Is that okay?"  
Edward leaned over and kissed me on my forehead, "Of course, love." He smiled at me. I looked up at him and smiled back. "I love you."  
He smirked, "I know." I laughed.  
"I love you too, Bella." He pulled the covers over me, "Get some sleep now."  
I snuggled closer to him and fell into a deep peaceful sleep.


	13. EPILOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns.**

**A/N; so this is it. I know it's very short, but I didn't know how else to end it.  
right now, I am working on another story, the first chapter should be out soon.  
read and review. (:**

* * *

**[Bella's POV]**

_-25 years later-_

Edward and I have been happily married for 24 years now. About a couple of months after I was changed, Edwards finally got me to agree to get married. It wasn't a big wedding, just family and a couple of close friends.

Things about my new life that I loved was that I got Edward back, got to keep my best friend from my human life, and I got my family back.

Ryanne was a vampire now. She ended up getting hit by a drunk driver the week I was going to be changed. I was on my way to tell her goodbye, for I was transferring to Dartmouth in Alaska. Or at at least that was the story we were telling everyone.  
I was on my way to the apartment that Ryanne was renting for the summer, when I got the phone call.  
"Bella?"  
"Carlisle, what's wrong?"  
I heard him let out a heave sigh, "It's Ryanne, Bella. There has been an accident."

I hurried to the hosipital after I hung up the phone. Once I was there I ran up to the receptionist desk and told them I needed to see Dr. Cullen. Before the receptionist could paged him, he walked threw the doors. I followed him into a private room. That's when he told me the bad news.

"How is she? Is she okay?"  
Carlisle looked devastated that he had to be the one to tell me this. "She's lost a lot of blood. Her injuries are really bad. There isn't anything else I can do, Bella. She's not going to make it. She has maybe an hour."

I started crying harder. Just then Edward came threw the door and ran over to me. He picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Bella."  
"T-There has to be a way. She c-can't just die." I said through my sobs.  
Edward was drawing circles on my back trying to calm me. "Bella, if there was a way Carlisle could save her, he would. I'm really sorry, love."  
"Well, there is a way." Carlisle said.  
Edward stiffened when he said that. I looked up at Edward then to Carlisle. "Whatever it is. Do it. Save her."  
"What about her family?" Edward asked.  
I looked at him, "She doesn't have much family still alive. Her parents got killed in a plane crash a couple of years ago, and she doesn't know much of her other family. But what does that matter?"  
Edward looked at me, "Bella, you do understand how to save her, don't you?"  
I shook my head.  
"The only way to save her," Carlisle said. I looked over at him once he started talking. "Is to change her."  
It took me a couple of seconds to understand what he meant by that. "Oh."  
Edward and Carlisle both were staring at me, waiting for my reaction. "Do it. Just save her."  
So she was changed. And so was I.  
After that we all moved to Alaska to start our new lives.

A couple of years later, we meet a nomadic vegetarian vampire named Matt. Ryanne and him fell for each other. Matt stayed with us and became part of the family.

It has been a little over 25 years since I entered this life as a vampire. And I didn't regret it once. It was everything I could ask for. I was with Edward. Forever. And I had my wonderful family. I was truly happy. I was home.

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read my story! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (:**


	14. UPDATE!

**So, just thought I would put an update on here that the first chapter of my new story is out.**

**It's called Changed. It's about almost a year after the Cullens leave Forks, Bella gets changed. How will she deal with being a newborn and all alone? Or will she be alone for long? And if not, who will be there to help her?**

**Go check it out and tell me what you think.**

**- s.**


End file.
